emilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Episode 1: The Start of a Legend
"The Start of a Legend" is the 1st episode of Chuggaaconroy's LP of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Description "This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations..." Summary Prologue The legend of Hylia is recounted. Main Story Emile awakens from his omen nightmare by Zelda's Loftwing bringing him mail. The mail is from Zelda, asking Emile if her Loftwing was the one who woke him up in the morning. Emile denies that because it might be in the evening. After checking the closet and commenting on it, Emile steps outside to see Pipit. After talking to him he meets Owlan in his class, and instructs him of the "c" button on his nunchuck. He then goes upstairs to talk to Karane, who talks about how if Emile wins he'll be wearing a knight's uniform. He goes back downstairs to see Fledge failing to pick up a barrel and offers to help him. Emile, however, throws the barrel at the old lady working in the kitchen. Emile hurriedly runs away after this, asking Fledge if he'll "take the heat". Emile finally steps outside into Skyloft and helps Instructor Horwell retrieve the Headmaster's Pet, Mia, from the roof. After Emile fails to try to throw Mia off of the roof into the cloudy abyss where nobody would ever find you again, he runs to the Statue of the Goddess to find Zelda performing on her own. Emile excuses himself for being late thanks to impassable tutorials, but Zelda completely ignores this. Zelda asks Emile about her goddess costume, to which he can't bring himself to be a jerk about. The moment gets interrupted by Headmaster Gaepora. Gaepora explains that a human isn't complete without their Loftwing and that Emile's Loftwing is special. Zelda stresses out and wonders if Emile won't win the Wing Ceremony, so she forces him to train. Emile says that he can't sense his Loftwing, but Zelda thinksit's a lame excuse and pushes him off. However, Emile had been right and Zelda saved Emile just in time. Emile begins hunting for his Loftwing, only to find Groose getting massaged by his two henchmen. Groose taunts Emile about his missing Loftwing, and Emile retaliates by insulting his hair. After his encounter with Groose, Emile goes around town asking if anyone knows where his Loftwing is. He is stopped when Pipit tells him that Fledge knows something. Fledge explains that Groose and his buds have hidden Emile's Skyloft in the waterfall. Pipit recommends Emile to get a sword before heading in. Emile then heads inside the Sword Training Building to get a wooden sword and demontrate all of the basic sword techniques. Emile heads off into the waterfall in Episode 2. Progress Emile's got a Wooden Sword and 30 Rupees. Trivia Characters Trivia * First appearance of Hylia. * First appearance of Link. * First appearance of Zelda. * First appearance of Loftwings. * First appearance of Link's Loftwing. * First appearance of Zelda's Loftwing. * First appearance of The Imprisoned. * First appearance of Pipit. * First appearance of Owlan. * First appearance of Karane. * First appearance of Fledge. * First appearance of Henya. * First appearance of Horwell. * First appearance of Mia. * First appearance of Jakamar. * First appearance of Gaepora. * First appearance of Gully. * First appearance of Keet. * First appearance of Groose. * First appearance of Stritch. * First appearance of Cawlin. * First appearance of Groose's Loftwing. * First appearance of Orielle. * First appearance of Eagus. Locations Trivia * First appearance of Skyloft. * First appearance of the Knight Academy. Items Trivia * First appearance of the Practice Sword. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Episodes in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:2017 Videos Category:February Videos